Legion's Atenia
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: Atenia meets Michael. There's immediately tension between the two. Why is that? And why does Michael protect her so insanely? R&R please! Lemons later! Michael&OC
1. Michael and Atenia

My third fic! Paul Bettany is gorgeous! Not as gorgeous as Vin but still gorgeous. Haha! R&R please!

I looked out the window and thought about the night before. I had lain out in the sand and stared at the stars, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut, and now, I understood why. I stared out the window, watching Bob, my adoptive father, confront a man in a police car, and it suddenly dawned on me. As the man grabbed Dad's gun and pointed it at his head I ran outside and tried to get to him but Percy grabbed me.

"Dad!" I screamed. The man who grabbed his gun looked at me, struggling against one-handed Percy, and pushed the gun back into Dad's hands.

"You're gonna need this." He said and gathered a shit load of guns from the back of the police car.

Percy finally let me go and I ran to Dad. "You okay?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Fine, Atenia." I smiled back at him and turned around to face the man who dared to point a gun at Dad.

"Hey, you!" I snapped and walked over to the back of the police car. "Who do yo-!" As I rounded the tailgate I almost ran into him. I took a step back, totally surprised by how much bigger he was than me.

"Bob, Atenia's going to rant to that guy!" I heard Charlie scream.

I looked at him, he was actually really hot, but he pointed a gun at Dad, so I wasn't going to let his cute little (ha!) ass off easy. "Who do you think you are?" I demanded.

He looked at me, and stood up straight. I took another step back. I thought he was tall before, Hell; the dude was a good two heads taller than me! He lifted a hand and grabbed a strand of my silver hair. He pulled his hand away and showed me a spider.

"It was in your hair." Was his simple explanation.

I blushed and avoided his blue eyes. Then I remembered why I came over here. "Who are you?" I demanded back in business.

He suddenly turned around and looked down the road.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I grabbed his arm, and forced him to turn around and look at me.

I stopped when I looked into his eyes. His eyes…were so different than anyone's I had ever seen. "Who are you?" the words were whispered, but he seemed to hear them just fine.

"Michael." He answered softly.

Suddenly he turned around and faced the road again. "We have to get inside." He grabbed the guns and looked at me. I stared back into his intense eyes. "Go. Inside." He motioned with his head and I finally got it and started walking back.

"Atenia!" Dad screamed, and wrapped me in a hug. He noticed how quiet I was and glared at Michael. "What'd you do to my daughter?" He demanded.

"We have to get inside." Michael was quick and pushed the back of my knees with the bags, moving me inside.

I grabbed Dad's jacket, and pulled him inside with me. I don't know why, but…I trusted Michael. Percy followed us, and yelled for Charlie and Jeep.

"Alright. Explain!" Dad frowned at Michael and I got an odd urge to punch him in the arm.

Michael explained how that crazy grandma was indeed possessed by an angel. That's right, an angel. He explained how God lost faith in humans and this was…the apocalypse. Percy, of course, being a major Christian and all, argued with Michael.

Michael won. He was The Michael. He had cut off his wings and broke his bonds to God. And showed us. Charlie almost retched from the sight, and I stared at the badly stitched wounds.

He put his shirt and jacket back on and I made a mental note to re-stitch his wounds later.

"Do you have a way to the roof?" Michael asked.

"Atenia, show…Michael to the roof." Dad looked at Michael as he spoke to me.

"Hmm…Okay." I hopped up and ran over to the pull down door leading to the roof and climbed up it. The night air hit me and made me realize Michael took two hours explaining how God turned on us humans.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see Michael studying me.

"Yes?" I asked covering myself with my arms. It was kinda cold.

"You look cold." He answered plainly.

"Hmmm…a little. Nothin' I can't handle!" I smiled at him and tried moving back when he moved towards me. I bumped into the railing as he came closer to me. I admit, I was a little afraid of him. The way his blue eyes watched me with that stone expression on his face, the fact that he was the only Angel on our side made me less scared but he could still hurt, or kill me if he wanted to.

"You need this more than I do." He whispered once he got close enough and threw his jacket on my head.

I blinked and grabbed the jacket before it fell to the floor. "T-thanks…" I put one arm threw the sleeves and looked back to Michael and stopped. He was watching me. "Um…it's a bit embarrassing if you watch me…" I put the jacket fully on, and watched him look away and down the road.

I looked up at the stars and twirled in a slow circle, hoping all this was a dream.

Suddenly there were large strong hands on my hips, stopping me from twirling. I had accidentally run into Michael and he stopped me from falling over.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered and tried moving out of his grasp, but he held fast. "Michael…?" I looked up at him, his eyes meeting my blue gold eyes.

"Atenia!" Jeep opened the hatch door, and I sprang away from Michael, as well as I could give the state I was in. "Uhh…Dad wants you downstairs."

I gave a retarded laugh and ran to the stairs then climbed down them without looking back at Michael.


	2. The First Test

I'm not real sure what I should do in this one…I've got ideas, but I'm not all that sure if you guys'll like. Her name is pronounced A-ti-na btw. d^^ Rock on my faithful readers! I love you all!

"Atenia…your watch." Dad muttered, and looked at me strangely.

"Hm?" I looked at him, confused. "What?" I demanded.

"You're wearing his jacket?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"He, uh, when we were on the roof he lent it to me, cause it was cold up there." I explained, but not without blushing a lot.

"Be careful of him Atenia…" I looked at my father.

"Of course dad." I hugged him, and ran back up to the roof, careful to avoid Michael. He was at one part of the roof and I was at the other. There is just too much damned tension when we're together, or close anyways.

"Atenia." I stiffened and turned slightly. "You'll need this." Michael handed me a handgun and stared at me.

"Why?" I asked, looking down at it, a death machine in my hand.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "You won't have to use." I looked at intense eyes. "I'll protect you." A warm feeling knotted in the pit of my stomach, but it was short lived. Michael turned around suddenly and glared at the road. My eyebrows furrowed. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at his face. When he didn't respond, or acknowledge me, I called out his name. He looked at me, and the world stopped spinning. It was just me and him. "Don't do anything brave." He finally whispered.

"Do anything brave?" I asked. He walked away from me and to the edge of the roof. "Michael, what is going on?" I demanded. "Michael, answer me!" He turned around and locked his eyes with mine. He leaned forward a bit, and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Go downstairs." He ordered. I blinked at him, at his sudden change, once more. "Go, Atenia." The first time he said my name, my body reacted on it's own and I grabbed his hand. He tensed and barely grasped my hand back. "Please…" His eyes pleaded with mine. My heart pounded in my chest, I didn't want to leave him.

"…Be careful…" I let his hand go and before I could change my mind, took off down the ladder. I looked around the café, and watched the man who had his throat bitten out by the old woman and walked over to the family. An odd noise outside brought my attention back to the present.

"Audrey, honey, listen. It's the ice-cream man." The young girl bit her lip, and tried desperately to keep the tears from falling. I dared not to touch her, one touch, one comforting touch would make her lose it, and she would break, so I got up and walked to the window.

Howard was right. It was the ice cream man, but a fucked up version. He smelled the air, then suddenly, he head snapped to the roof. My heart sank. Michael and Dad were up there. I knew Percy and Kyle were too, and I feared for them as well.

Suddenly, the ice cream man opened his mouth and emitted and horrible shrieking noise, his limps grew, and he dashed to the roof.

"No…" I whispered, then gasped and jumped away from the window as his body fell back to the ground after being filled with lead bullets. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. "Is everyone okay?" I asked, turning to look at them.

Charlie was looking past me, outside. I turned and surveyed the area, then saw what she saw. Headlights, and a lot of them.

"Oh God! Get away from the window!" I screamed and ushered the family away. They moved slowly, half carrying, half dragging Howard. "Charlie, Jeep, get them behind the counter, then get yourselves back there!" I commanded. That's when I heard the guns go off. My first thought was Michael then to protect my friends.

Once I got everyone behind the counter, a window crashed open, shards of glass flying everywhere. Everyone screamed. I grabbed Charlie's gun, walked slowly out from behind the counter, aiming it at the window.

Suddenly, there was a girl in front of me, and she looked amazingly like Audrey. I gasped and went to shoot at her, but her claws found my right cheek. My head snapped to the left and I grabbed my cheek feeling the blush rush out. I turned after hearing Charlie scream, and just as she got to my friends, started firing. The girl fell to the floor a few feet from the counter and Charlie screamed.

"Atenia! Behind you!" I didn't have time to turn, searing pain shot throughout my left side, and I collapsed on the floor. I held my stomach, where the man now walking toward Jeep and them got me.

I fell on my hands, feeling myself weave back and forth. "Ugh…shit…I will not be taken out by that bitch…" I lifted up and bit and filled the man with more bullets. I went to fall to the floor, when a hand caught me. I fell into the warm touch and heard more screaming, but I couldn't move to do anything about it. I was dead tired, (A.N. Pun not intended.) and I couldn't open my eyes.

"Howard!" Sandra screamed and I heard Charlie scream, then I fell to the floor, and heard gunshots.

Finally I was able to open my eyes, and saw Michael, holding Sandra. "He's gone…" He whispered. I struggled to stay away as he walked over to me. "Atenia…I told you not to do anything brave…" He sounded kinda mad.

I tired opening my mouth, but I don't think I even moved. He knelt down next to me, and gently picked me up then laid me on the counter. "I need a first aid kit." He called. Before he even got one, I passed out.

In the next one, I am going to kind of explain how she came to be with Bob, and Jeep. She isn't an Angel or anything like that. She is human.


	3. Author's Note, My Bad

My bad, so I messed up in chapter 2 when he said her name and I put "The first time he said my name, my body reacted" I meant second.


	4. I Really Want to do This

**The 3rd chapter! Well, the actual 3rd chapter. hehe**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splitting headache and alone. I leaned up, and grabbed my side, pain shooting throughout my whole body. I removed my hand and slid off the counter. "Guys?" I called and walked into Dad's office.<p>

"Atenia. Hi baby girl. How're you feeling?" Dad helped me to a chair, and I sat down. I looked up at him.

"Dad…what happened?" His eyes were rimmed red, he had been crying. "Who…who died?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled fakely. "You always could tell something was wrong. That's why we loved you so much. Percy and I…" My heart stopped.

"Dad…Percy? Where's…where's Percy?" I got up and moved out of the office and into the kitchen where Percy's hook was sticking out from under a sheet, blood running and dripping off it. My heart jumped in my throat, I turned and ran into Michael's strong chest. I let the tears fall, and clung to him. This wasn't happening. "How did he die?" I sobbed.

"He saved Sandra's life." I choked on a sob, and felt my whole body tremble.

"Percy was such a good man…" I ground out.

After I calmed down and sat at the bar, I was watching Audrey and her mother, who was tied up.

"This is all your fault." My head snapped up at the mother's harsh words. I got up as Audrey stuttered things out. "I loved my house…" She sobbed.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Cut that shit out, you old bat. Audrey, can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked. She nodded slightly and walked over to where I was sitting. "She doesn't mean that shit." I said quietly.

"Yeah she does…" I shook my head. "Atenia…What an interesting name…"

"Yeah…I was named after the wife of the Greek Sea God Proeus." I knew she was trying to be on a different subject than her hateful mother.

"How…if you don't mind my asking, how to did you get to be with Bob? Not to be rude, but you look nothing like him, or Jeep." She looked at me. I ran a hand threw my silvery hair.

"Yeah, your right. Their not my birth family." I smiled faintly. "I'm not real sure what my birth family looked like, or if they're dead, or anything." I chuckled. "They didn't want me apparently." Audrey looked taken back. "I was left here." I explained. "Not sure why they chose this place, but I'm sure glad they did." I had no idea Michael was behind me until his hand probed into my side wound and I nearly leaped ten feet in the air. "The fuck was that for?" I snapped holding myself against the counter.

"It's getting infected. I need to treat it." His eyes locked with mine. My breathing quickened. I moved away.

"It'll be okay…" I whispered, and lifted my shirt to look at the blood soaked gauzes. "Maybe…" Michael stepped in front of me.

"Come." I followed him to my father's office. "Lay on the desk." I eyed him. "Atenia…I do not have time for your antics." He looked back at me. I didn't move.

Suddenly, I was on the desk with Michael in between my legs. I gasped and tried moving away, but he grasped my hips and held them down.

"This is making it worse Atenia." He whispered into my ear. I shivered at his breath fanning over my neck. I stopped moving and laid still. "Good." He attempted to move out from between my legs but I hooked my ankles and held him to me. "Atenia." He said in a warning tone. Every time he said my name, my body reacting on it's own. This situation is his fault. Something is wrong with my body. He looked at me and held my eyes. "Atenia…let go so I can stitch you up." My jaw clinched.

"Only if you let me stitch you up as well." I finally growled out and noticed my voice was different. Husky, kind of like how his was when I hooked my ankles. His gaze moved to the door, and it shut. I looked at him, confused.

"Atenia…Fine, let me go." My legs didn't move. I didn't want them to. "Atenia…you do not want to do this." I blinked at him. Yes I did. I really wanted to do this. I rolled my back off the desk and rubbed against him. He growled and fell forward, his hands on either side of my head. "Atenia…you are making it very difficult to control myself." His breath brushed my ear, and I moaned. My eyes shot open. What the fuck was that? Did I just moan? Both our breathing was heavy.

"Michael…" I pushed at his chest and looked him in the eye. "You know I want this." His lips crushed against mine. I gasped and his tongue flew inside my mouth, twisting and stroking my own. I clutched his shoulders, and rubbed against him again. He growled and nipped at my lip. Moaning, I grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up to his shoulders. He rose up a bit and broke the heated kiss so I could throw it across the room. His lips connected with mine and his hand moved under my shirt, making my body burn. He brushed the wound and I gasped, but grew even hotter. He bit at my neck and moved his hand up, brushing against my chest. In the back of my mind I remember I was wearing my bright orange bra. He broke his lips from my neck and kissed my stomach, steering clear of my wound.

"Atenia? You okay?" Michael stopped and I shot up. Charlie knocked on the door and rattled the knob.

"Yeah, Michael is cleaning my wound." And it wasn't really a lie…he was supposed to be cleaning it…

"It sounded like you liked it, can you open the fucking door?" Michael pushed me back, lifted my shirt, then without warning poured peroxide on my wound. I screamed and flailed. He held me down.

"Give it a second. The pain will fade." As he said, it started fading, Michael went to the door, with his shirt on, I have no idea how he did that, and opened it. Charlie rushed in.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern covering her face. I nodded, and watched Michael started sewing me up. "God…I never thought I'd hear you scream like that again…" She whispered.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You used to have God awful night terrors that would leave you screaming and crying. Bob would have hell getting you back to sleep." I tilted my head.

"What were they about?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You'd cry about getting hit over the head or something. I don't really remember." I looked at Michael; he was intent on sewing up the gash in my side.

"Scary." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The actual 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoy, got any ideas for the next one?<strong>


	5. Did We Really Just Do That?

**I have no idea where this chapter came from, but tell me whatcha think! ;)**

* * *

><p>After the…what ever the fuck you want to call it, with Michael, I grew very aware of him. I could practically feel him! I got really self-conscious too. Like I had something on my ass, or my shirt was ripped somewhere that you could see my skin, or some stupid thing like that. And I kept looking at Charlie; she had a bigger chest than me, even when she wasn't prego. Did Michael like bigger chests? I looked down, at my C cupness. I sighed. Well, he did seem to like it in the other room…my face went beet red and butterflies coiled in my stomach.<p>

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and stared at Dad.

"You okay Atenia? Been starin' out the window for bout ten minutes now." I blinked.

"Oh, yeah, just wondering when the next attack'll be." I tried smiling. What the hell was I thinking? The world is fucked up and all I could do was act like a slut to the only Angel on our side. I felt ashamed. Michael came out from the office and my heartbeat sped up. He walked over to us.

"Are you going to stitch me up now?" He asked. I swallowed hard, if I went into that room with him again, where would things go? Would they take off where we were interrupted? I nodded. I would leave the door open and fight my desires.

Or so I thought. He shut the door behind him, and sat down on the chair, then pulled off his shirt. My heart sped up, and I felt something coil in my stomach then slide lower. I grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out a needle and thread.

"This might hurt a bit…" I whispered. He nodded.

"It'll be okay." He said. I swallowed a lump in my throat and cut the old nasty stitches, then poured peroxide on his wounds. He hissed in pain, and arched his back, making the muscles move. I gasped.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, trying to console him.

"It's okay Atenia." He smiled. My body lit up again. Damnit! Didn't he know how hard he was making this for me? I started stitching him, ignoring his hisses, because he told me too. Finally, after what felt like hours, his winged wounds were stitched. I sighed, glad to be done with the task.

"Alright. I'm gonna go." I moved towards the door and went to open it, but his hand was against it, right next to my head.

"Atenia…I need to speak with you…" I was afraid to turn around. If I did, who knows where this would go.

"Okay. Talk." My voice came out odd, like it was strained.

"Look at me." His breath blew over my bare shoulder. I shivered. I shook my head. I put his hand on my shoulder, and gently turned me around to face him. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. "Atenia. Look at me." I shook my head again, looking at my shoes. I was afraid if I looked at his my control would break. Retarded, right? He put his hand on my chin and tilted my face upwards. I looked to the right, but I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. He sighed, sounding annoyed. "I would like to look you in the eye as I talk to you, Atenia." Slowly, my eyes moved towards his face. I looked into his blue eyes, and gulped.

"Yes?" My voice cracked, I cleared it.

"What happened earlier…I'm sorry." My heart felt like it was ripped in two. I should have known. He's an angel, and I'm a measly human. It was a no brainer…so why did it hurt so badly? I blinked, and turned around.

"It's fine. I can leave now?" His hand moved off the door, but turned me around so fast, I couldn't comprehend at first. His lips crushed against mine, and I moaned. His hands went to my hips, and he lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around him, and he pinned me against the door, and thrust against me. I moaned louder, and moved my lips to his neck, biting and licking here and there. He continued to press his hardness against my core, and I felt my control slip. I had no control.

"Mmm…harder…" I moaned in his ear. He ground against me, making my head roll back, and a loud moan emit from my throat, which he showered with open-mouthed kisses.

Suddenly, he pulled me away from the door, and pinned me to the desk once more. His hands flew up my shirt, and slipped it over my head. He looked at my tank top in annoyance. It was the next thing to come off. His lips kissed, while his tongue flicked out over the exposed flesh. I moaned, and clawed at him. He bit at my rib cage and I arched, he slipped his hand under my back and undid my bra clasp. As soon as he removed it, my arms covered me. He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"You are beautiful." His voice was sexy. It was husky, and in my ear. He removed my hands and took my breast in his mouth. I moaned and arched into him. My hand searched for his pants, and finally found them. I fumbled with the button. I undid it, and unzipped his pants. He growled and slid them down his legs. I looked down and was honestly surprised to see boxers. He pushed his erection into my center, and all thoughts faded from my mind. I moaned and felt his hand unbutton my jeans, and slide them down my legs. All I was left in was gray silk panties. He eyed me, and I felt small under that gaze of his. He bent down and licked right about my panty line. I moaned loudly, and felt his teeth bite at the soft skin. Slowly, he slid my panties down my legs I immediately closed them.

His hand crept up my knee, and to my thigh, slowly falling in between my legs, separating them. I whimpered quietly, but he heard me,

"It's okay." He whispered. I let myself relax into his touch and felt him put my legs on his shoulders. He kissed the inside of my thigh, moving closer to my area. I moaned, and my breathing quickened. His mouth moved closer until he flicked my clit with his tongue. My body jerked and I moaned loudly. I felt him smile, and slowly lick up. I cried out and grabbed for his head. His tongue circled in, and made a wetness flow.

He stood up, my legs still on his shoulders. I vaguely wondered how I was that flexible. I stared at his body, and my eyes stopped at the bulge in his boxers. I pointed to them, then to the floor. He got it, and pushed them down, revealing his large member. I gasped, and he positioned himself at my entrance. His slid my legs down, and thrust inside. I cried out and clutched his shoulders, digging my nails into them. He filled me, and made tears sting my eyes. He stayed there for a second, then slowly slid out, then back in. Within second, I was moaning loudly, moving my hips with his. We bit, kissed, and licked each other as a thin sheen of sweat started forming on our skin.

Suddenly, an intense feeling fed the pit of my stomach and I cried out, as it unloosened. I came, and he followed suit. In the middle of our encounter, I had wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer, and now they fell loosely at his sides. We were still breathing heavily, and we were still hot, but he pulled out, and stepped away from me. I immediately missed the heat, and whimpered slightly. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Atenia…whatever happens next, don't forget me." I looked confused. "We should get dressed. They already know, you're kind of loud. Bob's pissed." I got up and cringed; sore in an area I'd never been sore in before. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed slowly.

"Did that really just happen?" I whispered. Michael came over to me, and helped with my bra. He kissed my cheek, and smiled.

"Yes, it did. My Atenia." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Michael…what did you mean "whatever happens next, don't forget me?" I asked suddenly, sober as fuck.

"…Just remember, I love you. I have watched you for a long time, your parents made God mad, he doesn't take to child abuse. He killed them, right here, and left you with Bob, and Jeep. I have watched you since." I looked at him. He was serious.

"I can't believe this…" I whispered. Suddenly, I heard Charlie cry out. I burst open the door and saw everyone staring outside. "What?"

"Audrey is out there!" Charlie screamed.

I didn't think. I acted. I grabbed a gun and pried open the door and burst outside, shooting everything in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks fer reading everyone! Luvs ya!<strong>


End file.
